lolcowsportsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Antonio Brown Saga
Antonio Brown '''(known as '''AB, '''or better known as '''Antonio Clown) is a diva who used to be a wide receiver. He has done so much shit that instead of putting everything through the team pages we just put it all here. The City of Yinzers * During a Steelers' 2012 practice, former Safety Ryan Clark claims AB yelled at defense players and claimed "he was the franchise", this was revealed in 2018. * AB's final season with the Steelers should be made into a TV show. ** In early October, AB threw furniture out an apartment building in Florida and almost hit a toddler on the street. He was hit with two lawsuits. ** AB was ruled out of the final game of the 2018 season against the Bungles with an injury, but halfway through the game, he left Heinz Field. The Steelers still won, however it was later confirmed Antonio was actually ruled out due to a fight with Big Ben in which he ditched 3 days of practice. * The offseason finally saw Pittsburgh clean their hands of the clown, after meeting with Rooney, Brown was traded to the Raiders for a third rounder (yeah that low, they were that desperate.) Silver and Gone * AB arrived late to his press conference in Oakland, which is was a telling sign of how this would turn out. * When training camp commenced, AB arrived in a freaking hot air balloon. * It was then becoming clear that Antonio was actually trying to get out of Oakland. His antics to get out were as followed. ** First, he decided to do a cryotherapy session and not wear protective shoes, giving him frostbite on his feet so he wouldn't practice. ** Then his helmet was deemed not fit for use in the NFL, when that happened, Brown threatened to retire. It only took him a week to change his mind and get a new helmet. ** AB also proceeded to miss a ton of practices and team meetings. ** He then got in an altercation with GM Mike Mayock (where he threatened to punch him) in which he would call him a cracker (which is considered a racial slur) then punted a ball and demanded to be fined. *** Some Raiders players had to old AB back, one of them was 'Vontaze Burfict, '''the former Bengal who knocked Brown unconcious a years back. ** Mayock was then considering suspending Brown and took away all his guaranteed money. ** Brown would also publish on Youtube a phone conversation between him and coach Jon Gruden, which is illegal in the state of California without consent. ** AB then apologized for his antics, then was greeting with a fine from Mayock for missing a mandatory team walk out among other issues, Brown posted the fine to '''Instagram '''and demanded his release. * Following the Instagram post, Brown was released, he posted a video of himself celebrating on his YouTube account pretending to be the victim in the scenario. He also lost all his guaranteed money for not playing a single game for the Raiders. * Why was he this happy? '''Because he wanted to go play for the Patriots. On the same day as his release he inked a deal with New England, revealing this to be his plan all along. '''This led to 31 fan bases crying believing it was over and the Patriots already locking in another ring... so we all thought. * Mayock would later confirm to regret this trade, as the Raiders now lost a third rounder and fifth rounder for nothing. Clown on the Loose * Not even a week into signing with the Patriots... '''AB was accused of rape. ' ** The NFL started investigating the accusations, but AB was set on doing his own investigation, by having him and his posse threaten one of the accusers by text... ** As a result of all this, after only playing one game against of Dolphins team deep into a rebuild, AB was cut by the Patriots. Who knows if he will play again. * Antonio Brown would try to turn this into racial defense and say he's just "trying to get the NFL to treat black people better", he'd then point out Big Ben's accusations back in 2009 and 2010, unaware of the differences between cooperating and non cooperating. * A doctor filed a lawsuit with Antonio claiming he owed him $11,500, alongside that, there was a video of his check up with Brown farting in his face and joking about it. * In mid-January, Antonio would post an instagram live video 'berating a police officer in front of the mother of his children and his kids. '''He threw gummy penises and kept cursing at the cops until they left with his kids and the mother. ** After this, his kid's mother filed for full custody and publicly urged Antonio to seek counseling or other mental treatment. * AB's agent would then cut ties with him until he seeks counseling as well. * A youth league that Brown supported also cut ties with him and returned a donation check he gave them, they also issued a trespass order. * January 2020 proceeded to get even crazier as the month progressed, on the 21st, Brown and his trainer were accused of '''battery. ' ** AB hired a moving company to get his stuff from Cali and bring it to Florida, when he first arrived, AB and his friends refused to pay him the $4000 for the across-the-country delivery, so the driver of course left with his stuff, AB threw a rock and damaged the truck as he drove off. ** AB then called the company and agreed to pay the $4000 plus another $860 in damages, when the truck came back (what a brave driver), AB paid the $4000, but refused to give over the other $860. Another fight ensued and AB started attacking the driver. ** His trainer, Lester Holt, stole the keys from the truck while AB held down the driver and the guys began unloading Antonio's stuff, but accidentally began taking things in the truck that weren't Antonio's. When the driver told them some of the stuff wasn't his, they threw it back and damaged it. ** The driver, like anyone should do in this scenario, called the police and Holt was arrested. AB of course refused to cooperate and locked himself in his house. ** A warrant would go out for Browns arrest that night, he is also presumably armed with a gun. This could get ugly. Category:NFL